Sans toi
by muzogh
Summary: Le discours de Draco Malfoy à la mort de l'amour de sa vie. (Je suis nulle pour faire des résumés.) OS Drarry.
**Note de l'auteur Petit OS de rien du tout écrit comme ça, désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. JKR.**

* * *

Il s'avança devant la foule assemblé, une foule pleurante. Il les haissait tous, il le pleurait mais ne l'avait pas connu. Il ne connaissait de lui que les choses fausses racontées par les journaux. A cotés de lui Ron et Hermione semblait avoir le même sentiment, ils avaient vieillit maintenant. Draco se trouvait entre eux, à la place ou _lui_ aurait du être. Il prenait presque _sa_ place, son cœur se serra à cette constatation, qui aurait cru qu'un jour l'arrogant Draco Malfoy se tiendrait au cotés d'un rouquin et d'une sang-de-bourbe pleurant sa douleur au dessus d'une tombe trop fraiche. Il prit la parole la voix amplifié magiquement, il ne voulait pas faire ce discours face à la foule il aurait voulu le murmurer à l'oreille de son amour. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, alors il s'avança tremblant.

« Harry,

Tu vois c'est ridicule les mots me manquent, toi qui t'es toujours moqué de mon vocabulaire trop cherché, de ma répartie toujours présente. Aujourd'hui j'ai plus rien à dire. C'est la douleur qui m'étouffe, qui m'empêche de parler. Mais c'est pas ta faute mon amour, je t'accuse pas. Je sais plus vraiment ce que je raconte. Je m'étais pas préparé à ça. Non, vraiment pas. De toute éternité je pensais que je mourrais le premier, ça aurait été logique non ? Tu es le héros, moi je suis faible. J'ai toujours été faible je le prouve encore une fois. Face à ta tombe, je suis faible. Un Malfoy doit jamais montré ses émotions, je l'ai fait toute ma vie, ça m'a trop couté cette foutue froideur alors aujourd'hui je l'abandonne.

Mon discours est flou et mal construit, c'est parce que j'ai rien préparé à l'avance, j'y arrivais pas. Tu me pardonnes ?

J'ai dit que tu étais le héros, je te vois déjà me lancer des regards noirs, tu voulais pas être un héros. Mais tu étais le mien. Mon héros. C'est pas juste que tu meurs comme ça. Comment la vieillesse peut emporter le héros du monde sorcier, tu as vaincu Voldemort par Merlin, la mort devrait même pas t'atteindre ! Elle aurait du s'incliner devant toi au lieux de t'emporter, elle pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle pouvait pas me faire ça ! Je suis peut-être égoiste –je l'ai toujours été- mais je donnerais tout pour qu'on échange nos places, je préférais que ça soit toi qui me pleure ! Moi je suis rien sans toi Harry, comment tu veux que je vive tout seul après avoir passé vingt ans avec toi ?! J'en suis plus capable ! C'est morne, c'est atroce la vie sans toi ! On s'était préparé à tout mais pas à ça, pas à vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Je repense à nos débuts à Poudlard, c'était y a une éternité je sais mais pourquoi on s'est pas aimé tout de suite, pourquoi on a perdu du temps à se haïr, on aurait jamais du être ennemi, on aurait du se trouver tout de suite ! J'imagine qui fallait d'abord être ennemi avant d'être amant. C'est débile ! J'ai été débile ! J'aurais du mieux choisir mon camp, je suis même prêt à être un Gryffondor si ça peut nous rendre les années qu'on a perdu à se détester, tu vois je suis vraiment prêt à tout. Mais pour toi j'ai toujours été prêt à tout.

Reviens je t'en prie m'abandonne pas comme ça ! J'ai pas eu le temps de retenir les moindres recoins de ton corps, les traits de ton visage quand tu jouis ! Tu vas me haïr de dire ça en public mais c'est pas grave ! J'en ai plus rien à faire de ce que je dis en public ! Je dis toutes ces choses pour toi pas pour ce qui m'écoute.

Ils doivent me trouver ridicule avec ma douleur qui me défonce l'estomac, je m'en fou d'être ridicule, tu vois j'ai réussi à changer ! Tu m'as dit un jour que j'en était incapable mais toi tu as réussi ce tour de force tu m'as changé. Je suis plus rien sans toi Harry… Tu peux m'abandonner comme ça ! J'ai envie de te mettre des claques pour avoir oser mourir avant moi, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, j'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis ridicule putain ! Je sais même plus ce que je raconte, mais j'ai trop mal, beaucoup trop mal !

Tu m'as dis un jour que tout dans la vie avait un sens, que tu étais né pour vaincre, qu'on s'était haïe pour mieux s'aimer. Mais là je le vois pas le sens, je vois que la douleur. Il n'y a plus que ça, ta mort m'a tout pris. Je t'en prie reviens… Je pourrais tout renier pour que tu reviennes, je pourrais devenir un sang-de.. un sang mêlé ! Perdre mon rang et ma fortune, tout perdre pour que tu reviennes ! Je suis prêt à devenir garde de chasse à Poudlard habiter dans une maison pourris au fond de la forêt interdite si c'est avec toi ! Je suis prêt à vivre dans un carton si ça te fait re venir. Aller s'il te plait lèves toi dis moi que tu n'es pas mort.

J'arrive pas y croire, je peux pas croire que je suis tout seul à affronter ce monde de merde. Je te dirais bien que je vais te rejoindre bientôt qu'après ce discours je m'auto lance un Avada Kedavra mais tu me casserais la gueule pour ça, tu me détesterais d'abandonner nos enfants, ils sont grands mais ne sont pas prêt à être orphelin. Alors, je vais rester je vais attendre que tu viennes me chercher pour qu'on vive éternellement ensemble. Pour qu'on s'aime pour toujours.

Je t'aime pour toujours Saint-Potter… »

Il se détourna de la foule s'en était trop, Hermione le prit dans ses bras, Ron posa une main maladroite sur son épaule, ils y avaient toujours un peu de haine entre eux deux malgré les années à se cotoyer mais la sur la tombe d'Harry, ils étaient unis dans la douleur. Il enterrait l'homme pour qui tout les trois ils auraient pu mourir.

* * *

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
